


Got me trippin' like

by Norath



Series: I love that dress but you won't need it anymore [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: Он немного помешался на этом, Мью знает. Он не пытается оправдать себя, он просто констатирует факт. Признание проблемы - первый шаг к её решению, так ведь говорят?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: I love that dress but you won't need it anymore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Got me trippin' like

**Author's Note:**

> That's some kinky shit here.

Он немного помешался на этом, Мью знает. Он не пытается оправдать себя, он просто констатирует факт. Признание проблемы - первый шаг к её решению, так ведь говорят?  
Так вот, Мью признаёт, у него есть проблема. Чёртова проблема висит в их шикарной гардеробной, скромно затесавшись между десятком разномастных, но одинаково белых рубашек (да, их гардероб рассортирован по цветам, это _удобно_ ).  
Мью уже минуты три стоит перед рядом белых рубашек и пялится. Изначально он хотел просто перевесить эту конкретную рубашку. Потому что она слишком длинная, и висит по середине, и это раздражает. Так что он цепляет вешалку и вытягивает эту проклятую тряпку. Наверное, его ошибка была в том, что он позволил себе посмотреть. Или нет, ему вообще не следовало заставлять Галфа забирать её домой. Но опять же, Мью не заставлял, Галф сам так решил. Это было его единоличное, взвешенное решение. На него совершенно не повлияло то, как Мью отреагировал на своего парня в этой рубашке. Ради бога, Мью актёр, он умеет управлять своим лицом, никто ничего не заметил. Галф просто испорченный мальчишка.  
… и может быть он просто слишком хорошо знает своего парня.  
Честно говоря, после той ночи Мью думал, что они загубили вещь окончательно и бесповоротно. Она была насквозь мокрая от пота, слюны и спермы, перекручена в самых немыслимых местах и на манжетах остались просвечивающие «вмятины» от пальцев его нонга. Но прачка сотворила с ней какое-то чудо, не иначе, потому что после стирки рубашка вернулась почти в первозданном виде, только растянутая мертвой хваткой Галфа ткань так и не пришла в норму. Но Мью не возражал, на самом деле, так было даже лучше. Напоминало обо всём, что произошло, когда его красивый нонг надел эту вещь _специально_ для него. Боги, Галф ведь правда сделал это для него. Мью нужно срочно перестать думать эту мысль, может ему почти стукнуло 30, но его волшебный нонг творит с его телом колдовство даже не будучи физически рядом. Мью сделал глубокий вдох, и хотя это было абсолютно невозможно, он почувствовал этот тяжелый, терпковатый запах, тот же, что наполнял комнату в ту ночь.

— Пи Мью захвати мне тоже что-нибудь надеть, мне ещё надо высушить волосы! — голос Галфа заставил Мью вздрогнуть и вернуться из воспоминаний в реальность.   
— Хорошо! — отозвался он, морщась от хрипотцы в собственном голосе.  
Они должны выйти из дома через 10 минут, если хотят успеть вовремя на вечеринку Милда.

+++

Он был пьян и устал, но пребывал просто в прекрасном настроении. Вечеринка прошла замечательно, собрались только хорошие знакомые, и хотя состав и тянул на звание «звёздного», все были давними друзьями, так что Мью не чувствовал себя как на светском рауте и позволил себе расслабиться, охотно отвечая на чужие объятия и язвя в ответ на шуточки по поводу «молодой четы». Галф, кажется, тоже отлично проводил время, даже сам вызвался зачитать рэп-партию в какой-то песне. Мью наслаждался своим талантливым мальчиком, и видимо выражение его лица было настолько довольным, что изрядно выпивший к тому времени Милд разразился утразвуковым «ооой» и отвесил ему совершенно бесцеремонный подзатыльник. Это было настолько внезапно и шокирующе, что оба тут же замерли, уставившись друг на друга огромными глазами. Милда осознание догнало первым, но он был слишком пьян, а у Мью было существенное преимущество в росте, так что попытка к бегству была пресечена на корню, и следующие 5 минут они вдвоём развлекали развесёлую публику драматичной потасовкой в стиле Тайпа и Текно. Результатом стал помятый, краснолицый и взъерошенный, как мокрый воробей Милд, и старательно пытающийся не пыхтеть, как паровоз Мью, празднующий свою победу в возвращение авторитета.

Мью довольно бормотал себе что-то под нос, выбираясь из одежды и снимая украшения, ожидая, когда Галф закончит с банными процедурами и освободит душ. Стоило Мью стянуть последний носок как дверь ванной комнаты открылась и на пороге показался благоухающий Галф.  
Вопиюще голый, с едва прикрытыми полотенцем бёдрами. У Канавута был такой пунктик, он постоянно путал полотенца. Вместо того, чтобы прикрыться большим для тела, он всегда оборачивал бёдра крошечным для лица. Сам факт того, что у него это получалось (даже если несчастная ткань и грозила вот-вот лопнуть от натяжения) восхищал Мью. Узкие бёдра его нонга были одним из его фетишей (ладно, _весь_ нонг был его фетишем, но это звучит слишком уж отчаянно).

— Там корзина уже доверху забита, — сказал Галф, вырывая Мью из очередной грёзы наяву.   
— А? — сложно переключиться с отслеживания маршрута капель по торсу Галфа на более земные дела, никто не станет осуждать Мью за небольшую задержку реакций.  
Галф кивнув на охапку одежды в руках Суппасита.  
— Надо бы постирать, говорю.  
— Ага, послезавтра придёт Пи Рунгра. А это я утрамбую, — заверил Мью, улыбаясь.  
Галф улыбнулся ему в ответ, и вышел, наконец, из ванной, направившись к гардеробной.  
Мью приказал себе не провожать его взглядом и сосредоточиться на душе. Надо помыться и спать, завтра у него одно-единственное мероприятие поздним вечером, это отличная возможность и выспаться, и немного поучиться днём.  
Горячая вода и ненавязчивый запах камфоры и хвои от уходовых средств расслабил Мью окончательно, настраивая его на глубокий и безмятежный сон. Суппасит предвкушал как завернётся в хрустящее одеяло, устроив под боком любимого нонга, и мирно уснёт, уткнувшись тому в макушку.

Он не ожидал никаких потрясений от этого вечера, так что зрелище, встретившее его сразу за дверью ванной выбило из него весь дух.  
Галф стоял у комода, спиной к Мью, и мягко перебирал пальцами цепочки и кольца Суппасита, сложенные в широкое блюдце. Мью посчитал, что именно звон металлических украшений отдаётся у него в ушах. И это вовсе не реакция на то, во что Канавут вырядился.  
А он вырядился. Блядская белая рубашка.   
Сквозь длинный подол просвечивал более плотный материал крохотного полотенца, что всё ещё обтягивало задницу Галфа. И когда тот повернулся к Мью лицом, стало понятно почему он всё же не снял его. Спереди рубашка была чуть короче и вряд ли бы прикрыла хоть что-то. Но чёрт возьми. Галф надел её как следует. Он завязал эту чёртову пародию на корсет, которую какой-то одержимый дьяволом модельер вшил в эту рубашку. Будто сама по себе она не была достаточно греховна.  
И теперь полупрозрачная свободная ткань обрамляла утянутую талию Галфа. Эту завораживающе узкую, изящную талию, словно выточенную под руки Мью.

— Галф? — слабо произнёс Мью, прослеживая взглядом небольшие влажные пятна (Галф не удосужился вытереться) на торсе, спотыкаясь на открытой почти полностью груди и всё же беря себя в руки, чтобы посмотреть в лицо своему парню.

— Я зашёл за пижамой, но не смог её найти, а это лежало прямо сверху, я подумал, что ты подготовил её для меня? — маленький дьяволёнок по-детски улыбнулся, дёргая за одну из завязок и глядя блестящими глазами Мью прямо в душу.  
— Малыш… — Мью всё ещё был растерян. Он правда не планировал ничего на эту ночь, но из них двоих именно Галф любил импровизировать. Что ж, кажется планам Мью (или их отсутствию) придётся подвинуться.  
— Пи Мью, чего ты стоишь в проходе? — Галф оставил в покое блюдечко с его побрякушками и сделал шаг вперёд. Мью замер на месте. По жизни Галф не был сильно грациозным человеком, но иногда, в особые минуты вроде этой, он становился пластичнее любой кошки, перетекая из позы в позу без всякого усилия. Мью зацепился взглядом за покачивающиеся у бёдер завязки, но быстро отвлёкся на тусклую вспышку. Галф сделал к нему ещё один шаг, взметнув в воздух руки, позволяя широким рукавам стечь к локтям, открывая вид на запястья и длинные пальцы. На которые прямо сейчас он демонстративно надевал кольца Мью. Или нанизывал, или натягивал… слова путались в густом тумане, который медленно, но верно окутывал мозг Мью. Три его платиновых кольца уже украшали безымянный, указательный и большой пальцы и последнее — перстень с синим опалом, — Галф медленно надел на средний. Оно скользнуло без всяких проблем, чуть кривовато приземлившись на основание пальца. Галф обхватил его пальцами другой руки, прокручивая и поднимая вверх, тут же отпуская и позволяя ему скользнуть обратно вниз.  
— Немного великовато, — мурлыкнул он и Мью только сейчас осознал, что они стоят вплотную.   
— Может потеряться, — хрипло пробормотал Суппасит, просто для того, чтобы что-то сказать. Если бы Галф прямо сейчас решил сорвать с пальцев все эти побрякушки и красивым жестом вышвырнуть их в окно, Мью бы и бровью не повёл, даже несмотря на то, что на руках у нонга сейчас находилось маленькое состояние.  
— Может возьмёшь меня за руку, чтобы оно случайно не соскользнуло? — Галф выдохнул ему прямо в лицо, мягко потираясь носом о нос, улыбаясь, как самое прекрасное видение, что Мью доводилось лицезреть.  
Суппасит вслепую обхватил его руку, переплетая их пальцы, крепко сжимая ладонь Галфа в своей, и подался вперёд, захватывая губами эти совершенные губы напротив.  
Мью был уверен, что с каждым поцелуем, что они разделяли, губы нонга становились всё слаще и слаще. Полные, мягкие, созданные для того, чтобы их ласкали и посасывали. Увлекшись процессом, Мью даже не понял, когда Галф успел их развернуть и довести до кровати. Мягкий матрас ткнулся ему в ноги, а лёгкий толчок в грудь отправил в полёт спиной вниз. Из-за всё ещё сцепленных рук Галф упал на него сверху, совершенно очаровательно хихикая, на тот скулящий звук, что издал Мью, когда они приземлились на матрас.  
Мью приподнял голову, разглядывая лицо нависшего над ним Галфа. Чёрные волосы прядями свисали вниз, обрамляя круглые щёки и заострённый подбородок. Шоколадные глаза Галфа блестели мягкой усмешкой, но губы улыбались так открыто и счастливо, что невыносимо тёплая волна нежности захлестнула Мью, заставляя его медленно поднять свободную руку и положить её на мягкую щёку.  
— Я тебя люблю, — отчаянно выдохнул он, сожалея, что эти слова не в состоянии передать всего того трепета и обожания, что он испытывал.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — игриво ответил Галф и склонился ниже, касаясь губами уха Мью, — ведь я тоже люблю тебя, Пи, — он запечатал свои слова мягким поцелуем, и тут же, не давая Мью опомнится, спустился ниже, всасывая кожу за мочкой уха, проходясь языком по контуру хрящика, вылизывая его совершенно бессовестно, и посылая дрожь по всему телу Суппасита.   
Тот обессилено простонал и расцепив их руки, обхватил Галфа за бока, отстраняя его от себя, заставляя опереться на полностью вытянутые руки.  
Галф посмотрел на него, демонстративно выгнув бровь и облизывая уже припухшие губы.  
— Побудь так, — попросил Мью и зашуршал простынёй. Через мгновение он скользнул вниз, оказавшись на уровне груди Галфа. Это было даже немного уютно: Мью лежал, чувствуя сверху живой жар тела нонга; запертый в клетку его рук, спрятанный от внешнего мира спадающими длинными полами рубашки, создававшими некое подобие убежища вокруг него. Ему оставалось лишь немного приподняться, чтобы накрыть губами покрытую румянцем кожу. Чертов «корсет» был зашнурован на совесть (и когда Галф только наловчился?) и у Мью не было совершенно никакого желания тратить время, так что он сосредоточился на щедром вырезе. Он языком чувствовал небольшую ямку между грудными мышцами, едва заметные, светлые волоски, бархатом покрывавшие почти весь торс Галфа. Его кожа была чистой и пахла той самой хвоей и совсем немного кондиционером для белья. Мью продолжал оставлять влажные поцелуи, чередуя их с покусываниями и широкими мазками языка. Пока Галф не начал выгибаться над ним, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, когда измученная Мью кожа стала гиперчувствительной. Мью сжалился, но не позволил ему отстраниться, вместо это он сам вытянулся чуть выше, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на яремной впадинке, чтоб через мгновение легко прикусить правую ключицу, особенно сильно выпиравшую в таком положении.  
— Пи Мью, — просяще протянул Галф, запуская руку в волосы Мью, пытаясь притянуть его выше, к лицу. Но у Мью были другие планы, так что оставив пару лёгких засосов на шее, Суппасит снова скользнул вниз. Его руки, до этого настойчиво ласкавшие бока и спину, переместились на живот, с нажимом поглаживая плетёный «шов» корсетной вставки, убеждаясь, что жесткая ткань обязательно проедется по коже. Галф снова изогнулся, руки по обе стороны от Мью чуть подогнулись, опуская его ниже.  
— Тсс, аккуратнее, малыш, мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался в таком положении, — произнёс Мью, нежно проводя по напряжённым предплечьям.  
Галф мяукнул что-то согласное в ответ и снова выпрямился. Он свесил голову и его тяжёлое, надрывное дыхание грело Мью макушку.  
Мью знал, что Галф не был маленьким мальчиком, чёрт, да он был выше него. Но у Мью были действительно большие руки, а у Галфа была поразительная способность уменьшаться в размерах. И сейчас, глядя как его ладони накрывают почти половину торса Галфа, Мью завидовал сам себе. Он мог полностью обернуть собой этого парня, мог уместить его на своих ладонях, мог этими самыми руками ласкать каждый дюйм этого тела. Из всех своих достижений _это_ Мью считал самым выдающимся.  
Он спустился ещё чуть-чуть, и теперь его губы находились на границе обнажённой кожи и белого хлопка.  
Зато его руки могли дотянуться _ниже_. Крошечное полотенце сдалось и слетело ещё в момент их падения на кровать и теперь ничто не мешало ни взгляду, ни рукам Мью добраться до члена Галфа.  
Суппасит знал немало красивых людей, был окружён ими большую часть своей сознательной жизни, но Галф был просто на другом уровне. Абсолютно всё в нём было идеально. Каждое его несовершенство делало его ещё совершеннее. Так что да, Мью считал и член Галфа красивым. Эстетически приятным. Именно поэтому он не открывал от него взгляда, пока обхватывал рукой напряжённый ствол, торчащий почти параллельно животу. Одной из деталей, что заводила Мью неприлично сильно, был тот факт, что Галф всегда был очень влажным, у него было столько смазки, что отпадала всякая необходимость в лубрикантах. И Мью нравилось скользить по длине рукой, ощущая на пальцах вязкую субстанцию, нравилось, как когда он делал что-то особенно приятное, большая капля выступала на самом кончике, словно ожидая, когда пальцы Мью доберутся и размажут её по шелковистой головке.  
Галф над ним тихо постанывал. Сумасшедшие, мягкие звуки, от которых член самого Мью дёргался под его собственным полотенцем. Чёртово полотенце, это становилось уже неудобным. Мью прокрутил кулак, добившись от Галфа очередного скулящего выдоха, и скользнул пальцами ниже, пачкая поджавшиеся яйца естественной смазкой Галфа. Тот отчаянно дёрнул бёдрами, его руки опять подкосились и он чуть не упал на Мью всем весом. Суппасит вовремя придержал его сободной рукой, и сжав рубашку в кулаке настойчиво потянул нонга вниз.  
— Обопрись на локти и сдвинься чуть ниже, — прошептал он, рукой поглаживая крепкую спину и одновременно задавая направление.  
Галф подался ниже и с явным облегчение опустился на локти. Теперь Мью утыкался лицом в шею Галфа, а его руку неудобно придавливал его торс.  
— Малыш, — Мью дышал во влажную кожу, чуть потираясь о неё лицом, стараясь привлечь внимание Галфа к своим словам, — малыш, ты помнишь про кольца? Нельзя их потерять.  
— Что? — хрипло выдохнул Галф. Боги, этот тон… Мью хотел бы сейчас видеть его лицо.  
— Дай мне свою руку, ту на которой кольца, ты же не хочешь потом перетряхивать всю кровать? — воркующим тоном произнёс Мью, ёрзая под Галфом, вытягивая из-под него руку, а заодно и стягивая с себя полотенце.  
Галф неуклюже завалился на одну сторону, чтобы иметь возможность вытянуть руку и переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Мью. Кольца всё ещё были на месте. Пальцы Галфа были влажными от их общего жара, руки Мью блестели от смазки Галфа. Это был сплошной беспорядок, липкий и влажный, но Суппасит только крепче сжал их руки и потянул обе вниз, свободной чуть приподнимая Галфа, чтобы облегчить себе доступ. Он на секунду расцепил их пальцы, только для того, чтобы пару мгновений спустя, сжать оба их члена, обернув их переплётными ладонями. Галф быстро сообразил, что хочет от него Пи, и сжал пальцы чуть крепче. Кольца на его тонких пальцах ездили туда-сюда в такт их совместным движениям, едва заметная прохлада натурального камня - единственное, что разбавляло густой жар, окружающий их тела. Мью окрыл рот в попытках вдохнуть поглубже, но на языке осел запах Галфа, уже беспрерывные постанывая Нонга лились в уши и Мью зажмурился, сдерживаясь из последних сил.  
Галф двигал бёдрами навстречу и всё ещё сжимал другой рукой волосы Мью, поэтому у того не было никакого выбора, когда Нонг сильно потянул пряди на себя, заставляя старшего вытянуть шею и запрокинуть голову. Галф почти что упал на него губами, хныча в его раскрытый рот, облизывая губы то ли в поцелуе, то ли в попытке смочить пересыхающую от горячечного дыхания кожу. Мью не волновали детали, он выгнулся вверх, навстречу Галфу, одновременно с этим проталкивая в его рот язык. Его глаза были зажмурены, но перед ним всё равно всё кружилось и плясали какие-то жёлтые пятна. По тому как ослабло давление губ Галфа и как напротив потяжелело его тело, Мью понял, что Галф кончил. Внизу было так влажно, что Мью отчётливо слышал хлюпание. Крупная, резкая дрожь, которая сотрясала тело нонга (чувствительное от недавнего оргазма, но всё ещё мучаемое ласками Мью) от каждого движения их рук, подталкивала Суппасита к краю.  
— Пи Мью, не могу больше… — жалобно выдохнул Галф, прижимаясь мокрым виском к виску Мью. И в тот же момент Мью накрыло оргазмом.

Когда оба более-менее пришли в себя, Галф скатился с Мью и распластался у него под боком, жадно вдыхая вновь вернувшийся в комнату кислород. Суппасит вытащил сразу половину пачки влажных салфеток, чтобы их обтереть. Закончив, он уставился на торс Галфа. Почувствовав пристальный взгляд, Канавут издал вопросительное мычание.

— Не знаю как ты умудрился её зашнуровать, но я точно не в состоянии её сейчас расшнуровывать, — оповестил Мью.  
— Я посплю так, — лениво улыбнулся Галф, — на самом деле она довольно удобная.  
Мью скептически приподнял бровь, очерчивая пальцами толстую шнуровку.  
— Что? Ни у кого из нас нет сил, и я думаю, что у тебя рука не поднимется её разорвать или что-то такое, — лукавая улыбка начала расползаться по губам Галфа, - к тому же, если я засну в ней, то и утром тоже проснусь в ней. И тогда, первое, что ты увидишь, открыв глаза, это я в этой рубашке.  
Галф открыто смеялся над Мью и его слабостями. Мью знал это, видел, и обожал каждой клеткой своего тела.

— Чёртова рубашка, — пробормотал он.

Галф, наконец, рассмеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> Виновница этого безобразия сама знает, что она во всём виновата. Я полностью снимаю с себя ответственность за написанное.  
> Я софт-стэн, правда!


End file.
